Codex of the Crimson Phoenix
The Sacred Codex of the Crimson Phoenix is an articulated codex that provides guidelines, rules, and information about the Crimson Phoenix and its knighthood, squireship, clerichood and other items. Primarily, it was written by Alexander Amsel, an esteemed Alteraci human who serves the Crimson Phoenix as a Knight-Lord, having been ordered to do so by former Chapter-Master Neo Starstrider. Introduction As a soon-to-be Knight of the Crimson Phoenix, you will be held to the highest standard beyond that of the average knighthood provided by Kingdoms such as Stormwind, Stromgarde, Gilneas, Quel'Thalas, and other individual Knighthoods, including that of the Order of the Falcon, the Knightly Order of House Embershield. You shall serve with pride, honor, loyalty, and dignity amongst your peers and comrades-in-arms, and train amongst both new and old members of the Order. You shall find yourself starting off as a Squire, or, should you have the experience and prior ranking and title of a Knight of the Silver Hand, or that of a Cleric but wishing to adapt to that of a Knight of the Crimson Phoenix, you will be elevated straight to Knighthood with proper evidence of past training. There is room for many roles in the Order, including that of much needed War-Clerics and mounted Knights, as well as scholars and lectors. '' ''After months of hard training and work, you will be tested by a panel of Knight-Captains and Champions, who shall deem you either ready or unready to be elevated into Knighthood and serve the Order fully. At rare occasions, the Chapter-Master shall watch the test themself, and on even rarer occasions, give the test to the Squire being tested. Once elevated into Knighthood, you will be granted full access to the Orders archives, armory, and stables, procuring your own armored warsteed, weaponry, and armor, as well as adorning heraldry upon oneself. Aspirant The First Step, as it is called by those who founded the Order, is to start at the rank of Aspirant. Upon being chosen to join the ranks of the Crimson Phoenix, a new initiate will be given the rank and title of 'Aspirant'. This entitles the newly joined Aspirant with the ability to scour the Orders librarium and archives for knowledge on the anything they so choose that is within either of the two centers of knowledge, be it the Light, the Void, other deities, or even history, whether it is modern, past, or even ancient. Beyond this, there is not much for an Aspirant to do besides being taught by one of the Knights of the Order. Each Aspirant is granted a Knight to study under, whom the Knight will teach the basic history of the Order, as well as the history of other Orders such as the Silver Hand, the Scarlet Crusade, and even past Knighthoods. These teachings will also extend to the history of weaponry, armor, the knowledge of how to use it, and when to use it, as well as tactical knowledge, warfare and other items of interest. The Aspirant, as a further test of dedication, will spend one week out of every month in the wilderness to build survival skills, stamina, toughness, and character. They will be given nothing but a pair of warm clothing, a pack filled with dried rations for two days, and enough water for one. This test is known as the 'Wild Knight', and oftentimes, the first time it is administered, the Aspirant comes back wounded, but stronger as a whole, gaining the knowledge needed to survive in the field whilst on campaign, and without adequate resupply or the possibility of being near a field kitchen. Should an Aspirant not make it back from the Trial, for whatever reason, they will be mourned and given full burial rights that would be given to a fully elevated Knight. '' ''However, should the Aspirant still be studying prior to ascendance to Squire when war is declared, they will be taken by their Knight on campaign, serving on the battlefield in an auxiliary role, or in a support role, whatever fits their training. These roles, duties and responsibilities include, but are not limited to: I. Medical Duty: '''Wherein one will be stationed within a medical tent to tend to the wounds of both Knights of the Order, and soldiers of the Aurelian Military, or, should they not be fit for tending wounds, they will be assigned stretcher duty to bring the wounded back to the tents. ''II. Cook Duty: Assigned to the cook tents often leaves Aspirants in a state of hunger, due to the fact they themselves do not cook, but bring food out to the soldiers and knights, but, at the end of their shifts in the tents, they are granted a plate of well cooked and spiced food for their service. Many prefer this assignment.'' ''III. Latrine Duty: 'The lowest and most degrading assignment, latrine duty requires the Aspirant to dig new latrines, and clean out used ones as best as possible for continued usage. Additionally, they are often charged with late night sentry duty. After four months of studying and training, the Aspirant will undergo a ceremony held in the Orders sacred fortress, where-in the Knight whom they studied under will thereby elevated them to a Squire under the watchful gaze of the Chapter-Master. Should an Aspirant not be deemed ready for ascendance to the rank of Squire, they will continue studying and training under their Knight for another two months, and the process will repeat as long as is necessary to elevate them to a Squire. Should this go on for longer than twelve months after the fist four months, the Aspirant will be given the choice to leave the Order, or take on a different role, such as that of a Scholar, Lector, Cleric or even more physical duties, such as an armor or weapons smith. Joining the Order Step one, as above, is the joining of the Order of the Crimson Phoenix. One who aspires to join may question how one would do so. In order to join, and potentially be chosen, is to travel to the Fortress Monastery of the Crimson Phoenix, where-upon they serve in prayer and communal services, such as maintaining the cleanliness of the Monastery, the stables, or even aid in the kitchens, armory, or training yards. After two months, the would be Aspirant shall be granted audience to a Knight-Commander or Knight-Lord, who will then ascertain the reasoning for their appearance at the Fortress Monastery. It is here the Aspirant will state their name, their age, their nationality, birthplace, and their education levels in both standard education and religion for their race. They will then be notified by the Knight-Commander or Knight-Lord that the Order allows any and all races who follow a religion similar to that of the Holy Light, including the Kaldorei, Quel'dorei, Sin'dorei, Trolls and Tauren. '' ''This is the first true test for the Aspirant, for if they shall state any sign of racism towards either of the listed races, they will immediately be expunged from the premises, and banished from ever serving on the sacred grounds. Should they react with passiveness, or even pleasure at the statement, they will be allowed to continue on with their aspirations. They will be administered another test, in which they will be asked their views on the Void. The Order teaches that the Void, like the Light, is neutral, and it teaches such philosophies. It is not a standard pass/fail, for the Aspirant must learn, and their reaction gives sight to how they feel, and if they may even have a chance at changing their views. It may take up to anywhere between four to eight hours to finish this process, but once complete, they are given the status of their membership, for which they will then be told told to turn into the Aspirants barracks, return to service in the Ordo Clericalum, or to vacate the premises entirely. Many hope for the first, as it means they are on the path to becoming a Knight of the Crimson Phoenix. For others, the second is just as desirable, for it means serving the Order still, even if as a Cleric, Lector, Scholar, Smith, or Horsekeeper. The third leaves a mark on the soul, a mark of refusal, and sometimes, anger, which can lead to heresy. An Aspirants Training Before an aspirant even begins their training under the Order, they must first find a Knight to be given tutelage under. This Knight will be their guard, their mentor, their role model, and their punisher, if need be. The Knight will test them on the history of the Order, the tolerance of darker magics, the tolerance of other races, as well as basic history on the world of Azeroth and her wars, and plights. Devotion Devotion to the Order and ones Chapter is a step taken to avoid betrayal and destruction of the Order from within its own ranks. Loyalty to the Empress, and loyalty to the Order, presents itself as a gift for which the reward is the benefit of higher rank and the Empress' gratitude. Find heart in the devotion to the Order, to the Empress, and instill it within yourself to smite down her enemies, to destroy all that would oppose her rule and wishes to preserve Azeroth. We are her Knights, so shall we act it. Honor Honor is the second most tenant of the Order, as we are an Order of Knighthood, we must keep to our oaths and act upon it. To uphold the Empress' will, to defend the weak, and strike down the corrupt. Knights must teach our aspirants and squires this same duty, for Honor, do we find ourselves truly rewarded, for doing the deeds of goodness are truly the only reward. Duties Trials of the Aspirant Trial of Faith Trial of Light and Dark Trial of Arms Ascendance into the Order Squireship Knighthood Higher Offices Chapter-Master Primarch The Orders History Unlike many Orders, the Crimson Phoenix is not shrouded in mystery, nor does it seek to shroud itself in such. It is for that which is written here do we keep the known history of our Order in touch with those who join, and those who wish to know of it. Our Order, as it stands, has been through three different eras thus far; The First Founding, Second Founding, and Third Founding, with each Founding being important to spreading out new Chapters, or in the case of the First, founding the Order itself under Neo Starstrider. The First Founding The Second Founding The Third Founding Weaponry Magical Teachings Order Organization of Warfare Contrary to popular belief, the Order of the Crimson Phoenix holds a very militaristic standard to its fighting forces, which comprise atleast ninety percent of the Orders members; Primarily, the Knights of the Order. The Organization of Warfare for the Crimson Phoenix follows a doctrine of fighting that is separated into two sections; Legion, and Vanguard. There is one Legion per Chapter, and five Vanguards per Legion, as such, the listing would insert the name of the Legion, and then the numbers of its Vanguards. Currently, there are four Legions, owing to the success of newly created chapters, but the failure of prior chapters still lingers; The four Legions are the Radiant, Black, Pale and Alabaster Legions. Dismantled or destroyed Legions include the Arcadian Pale Legion, the Amastrilian Violet Legion, and the Quel'Venoraal Ivory Legion. Each Legion is led by the Chapter-Master that the Legion belongs to, or, if needed, the Chapter-Master may appoint a Knight-Marshal to lead. Under this Knight-Marshal, there are five Captains for the five Vanguards. Each Vanguard has approximately twenty to forty knights, meaning the manpower of a Legion will be anywhere from one hundred knights to two hundred. Current Legions * The Radiant Legion (I Legion) ** 1st Vanguard ** 2nd Vanguard ** 3rd Vanguard ** 4th Vanguard ** 5th Vanguard * Alorasi Black Legion (II Legion) ** 6th Vanguard ** 7th Vanguard ** 8th Vanguard ** 9th Vanguard ** 10th Vanguard * Arcadian Pale Legion (III Legion) ** 11th Vanguard ** 12th Vanguard ** 13th Vanguard ** 14th Vanguard ** 15th Vanguard * Quel'Venoraai Alabaster Legion (IV Legion) ** 16th Vanguard ** 17th Vanguard ** 18th Vanguard ** 19th Vanguard ** 20th Vanguard Dismantled Legions * Arcadian Pale Legion (II Legion) ** 6th Vanguard ** 7th Vanguard ** 8th Vanguard ** 9th Vanguard ** 10th Vanguard * Amastrilian Violet Legion (III Legion) ** 11th Legion ** 12th Legion Successor Chapters Following the example of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Crimson Phoenix has had many of its Knight-Lords splinter off into their own branches in different territories, becoming Chapter Masters of their own Chapters, as well as becoming the Knight-Marshal of their Chapters Legion. Their subordinates, being Knight-Lords and Knight-Commanders, will thus become Captains of the Vanguard. Currently, there are only three existing chapters outside of the main Order- '' # ''Crimson Eagles # Scarlet Swords # Alabaster Aegis Heraldry Passages * "With Longsword, Mace and Shield, the Knight shall assail his foes. The Lance is the will of the Knight made manifest. The Knight shall master each weapon, and each battlefield. When challenged, the Knight shall drive his foes back. The Knight will never know defeat." --Alexander Amsel * "We all have a story, and each story is significant, even if others think it not." --Unknown * "For Chapter and for duty. We are the Empress' might." --Jordan Stratford Category:Order of the Crimson Phoenix Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Books